The present invention relates to a boring and facing head.
As is known, such a head can be used in a machine tool and can be made by a numeric controlled system.
The boring and facing head being coupled, either manually or automatically, to a mandrel of a machine tool, such as a central working unit or a special machine, to perform many freely selectable turning, facing or boring operations, the workpiece being machined being held locally stationary.
In operation said head performs its chip removal operations by a turning tool, mounted on a mounting slide controllably driven transversely of an axis X of the machine tool mandrel.
Boring and facing heads are well known in the prior art thereby they do not require a further detailed disclosure.
However, since said heads comprise a comparatively complex epicycloidal mechanism for operatively driving the machining tool, the driving speed of the turning tool supporting slide is very low, even if modern machine tools would allow the machining tool supporting slide to be driven with a very high driving speed to drastically reduce the machine tool dead time and undesirable excessive heat generation, negatively affecting said head and its working accuracy.